


Immortals

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: The Doctor is sent into the Supernatural universe and meets Jack by accident.note: this is part of my new Doctor Who multiverse series which i will release later





	Immortals

This wasn’t the first time he’d landed the TARDIS directly on top of someone, but this was different. As the ship powered down, the accidental intruder looked at him with glowing eyes.  
“Um, hello,” The Doctor said, “Who are you?”  
“Where am I?” The golden-eyed man panicked.  
“You’re in the TARDIS,” The Doctor explained, “I’m…”  
“Liar!” The man pulled the Doctor toward him, “You’re telling the truth. How…”  
“I don’t know. Someone’s torn the multiverse wide open.”  
“Multiverse?”  
“Multiple versions of the same universe, alternate realities, basically,” The Doctor smiled, “I didn’t ask your name.”  
“Jack. And…Sam and Dean said that when I was born, I opened a hole to another dimension.”  
“You can…open rifts to other dimensions?”  
“Not on purpose.”  
“Jack, don’t take offense to this, but…what exactly are you?”  
“A Nephilim. Half…”  
“Human, half angel,” The Doctor finished, “Jack Kline, son of Lucifer. I know where I am now.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“What a happy universe to land in,” The Doctor quipped sarcastically, “And here I am without a shotgun.”  
“You’re the Doctor. Sam told me about you.”  
“Sam. Sam and Dean Winchester.”  
Jack nodded.  
“I know what happens to you,” The Nephilim said, “I saw it, on the computer.”  
The Doctor looked at the ground, then at Jack.  
“Looks like we’re at a standstill. I’ve seen your future, too.”  
“Tell me.”  
“You know I can’t do that.”  
“Please,” Jack begged.  
“No. I’m done screwing with people’s lives.”  
“No, you’re not,” The Nephilim challenged.  
The Doctor glared.  
“Well, neither are you!” He snapped.  
“Have you been to Mars, by any chance?”  
The time lord snarled, and Jack’s eyes glowed.  
“Right,” The Doctor cleared his throat, “This is getting us nowhere. Let’s start over. I’m the Doctor, you’re in the TARDIS. Where would you like me to drop you off?”  
“I left the Winchesters so I wouldn’t hurt them. I want as far away from them as possible.”  
“Running from your problems,” The Doctor said, “I have just the place. Hang on tight.”  
Jack watched as the Doctor started up the TARDIS.

The Nephilim fell over when the ship took off.  
“I told you to hold on. Anyway, here we are.”  
“Where are we?”  
“Outside that door…is the end of the world. Your world. Some call it the Rapture.”  
The Doctor approached the door.  
“Wait!” Jack yelled, “I don’t…I don’t want to see it.”  
“You’re not around…when it happens.”  
Jack sighed, following the Doctor outside the TARDIS.


End file.
